The Story Of The Knocked Up Cheerleader
by TrueLoveDoesNotAlter
Summary: This fic is set in the 1st and 2nd seasons after Lucas leaves Brooke for Peyton. Brooke finds out that she is pregnant. Who does she have to turn to? R&R!
1. Please Fix Me

**The Story of the Knocked Up Cheerleader**

Summary: Brooke just found out she is pregnant? Who will she turn to? This is set in the first season after Lucas left her for Peyton. She is not speaking to either of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat on her pink and orange bed clutching her fuzzy pink pillow to her face.

_Pregnant…how could I be pregnant? I am a senior in high school, captain of the cheerleaders, student body president. This cannot be happening. Let it be a dream. God, let it be a dream._

Brooke continued to sob into her pillow. She had to get out of her house. If her parents found out she were pregnant, they'd kick her out for sure. She had nowhere to go. .

_Where am I going to go? I, Brooke Davis, most popular girl at Tree Hill High, am officially a loner. I should call Lucas; I should tell him that he is going to be a father. What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby or me? I have to get out of here._

Brooke sighs loudly and wipes the tears from under her eyes. She throws on her cute brown leather jacket and turns out her light. She carefully opens her door, careful not to make noise. She looks up and down the dark hallway. Her parents are not even home, as usual. She grabs her keys, heads out the front door, and gets in her car. _Where to go? Where to go?_

She drove up and down quiet streets passing her friends houses. She pulled her light blue convertible Volkswagen beetle in front of Lucas' house. _I wonder if Karen is home? Would she tell Lucas? _Vrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrr. Vrrrrrrrr. _What is that? _Brooke looks down to see that her phone is vibrating. She answers.

Brooke: Hello?

Claudia Davis: Brooke, your father and I just got home. Where the hell are you?

Brooke: Mom?

Claudia: Yes it is me, your mother. Where are you?

Brooke: I'm at Peyton's. _Uggh, I hate lying to her. But what am I going to do, tell her I have a bun in the oven. She'd just call me a slut and cut me off for good._

Claudia: Oh, well your father got that job in California. I'm afraid we are moving.

Brooke: What? We can't. _Moving…? Now is not a good time, you know since I am PREGGERS!_

Claudia: Why not? Listen Brookie; I don't have time for this. I know you don't want to leave your friends, but we need the money. I didn't marry your dad for his looks you know!

Brooke: Mom, I have to go.

Claudia: Brooke…Brooke??

Brooke hangs up.

_Oh my god! What am I going to do? Where am I going to live? I definitely can't move…I know I want to keep this baby. At least, I think I do. _

Brooke pulls her key out of the ignition and opens the car door.

_Here goes nothing._

She walks up the porch to Karen Roe's front door.

_God, please don't let Lucas be home. I can't face him right now._

Knock. Knock.

_Come on Karen be home please._

Karen opens the front door and is surprised to see teary-eyed Brooke standing on her front porch.

Karen: Brooke, what's wrong?

Brooke breaks down and starts crying. _No Brooke, be strong. Tell her what is going on, she will __know what to do. She will fix it. Please fix me._

Karen wraps Brooke into a hug. Brooke's mother has never been there for her, so Karen is the only woman she can depend on. She hasn't spoken to Karen since she and Lucas broke up after Karen came back from Italy.

Karen: Brooke, sweetheart, what is the matter?

Brooke: (gets out between sobs) Is Lucas home?

Karen: No, he and Keith went to Charlotte to see a game this weekend. Brooke please tell me what has you so upset…

Brooke: I'm pregnant, and Lucas is the father.

Karen brings her hand up to her mouth.

Karen: Oh Brooke…I'm so scared for you.

They hold each other and cry.

About 20 minutes later, Karen and Brooke are sitting at Karen's kitchen table.

Brooke: (still crying) And now my parents want me to move to California! Just because my dad got this new job. I don't care if I'm rich or not anymore, I can't move.

Karen puts her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

Karen: You let me handle your parents…we'll work something out. But you have got to tell Lucas. He will be there for you and the baby. He won't leave you Brooke. Trust me.

Brooke: He wants to be with Peyton, not me. I don't expect him to set aside his true feelings just because I am carrying his child.

Karen: Brooke, I don't think Lucas knows what he wants right now. But he deserves to know.

Brooke wipes away at tears that are pouring down her face.

Karen: Okay Brooke, go on home. Get a good nights rest. Don't let your parents suspect anything is wrong. I'll come over tomorrow and we can tell them together. Okay?

Brooke nods as she keeps crying.

Karen: And Brooke…

Brooke: Yea?

Karen: Everything is going to be okay. Trust me, I know how scared you are right now, but you are not alone. Okay?

_How is everything going to be okay? I'm pregnant and in high school._

Karen gives Brooke one last hug and sees her to her car.

END OF CHAPTER

I am not affiliated with One Tree Hill or its cast member. I am just a fan.

Please review! I will update soon.


	2. Just Like My Mom

**Chapter 2**

Brooke sat on the end of her bed. Her parents had tried to talk to her when she walked in, but she ignored them. Brooke opens up her cell phone and goes to address book.

_Bevin…Haley…Lucas…Nathan… _She stopped at Peyton's number. _Peyton…should I call her? Should I apologize? I want to tell her what is going on right now; I want her to tell me that her and Lucas aren't going out and that he loves me instead. But, she cheated with Lucas and was supposed to be my best friend! _Brooke selects Peyton's number and hits "delete."

Brooke fell backwards on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She turned off her light. Although she was very tired, she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

_What are my parents going to say when Karen and I tell them? Are they going to kick me out? What is Lucas going to say? Will he forget about Peyton for the baby and me? Do I even want to keep this baby? I just want to wake up and have things be back to normal. Go to school, go to cheer practice, dance with hot guys at clubs, make fake Ids, and just be a normal kid._

Brooke's eyes began to get heavy. She slowly drifted to sleep with all of these thoughts spinning throughout her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

Brooke stretched and opened her eyes. She hadn't even changed from what she was wearing last night. She glanced over at her pink alarm clock

_7:30…Great, I'm up early and I'm not even going to school. I better get used to getting up early, my kid will want to watch Sesame Street at 7 in the morning! Great! What time did Karen say she was coming?_

Brooke slowly slid off of her bed and slipped on her fuzzy slippers. She opened up her bedroom door only to find an empty house.

_It will be easy for us to tell them, since they aren't even home! What else is new?_

Brooke walked down her spiral staircase to her kitchen. She took out a box of Capt'n Crunch and poured some into a bowl. She sat on a stool, glancing around at her big house.

_This will be my last breakfast in this house…my parents are going to kick me out for sure. Will I live with Karen? What if Lucas doesn't even want the baby? Then where will I go? Would Karen just throw me out on the street?_

After she finished her cereal, Brooke rested her head on the counter, thinking about all the stuff she would have to get through today. Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

_Uggh, god! Was that milk like expired or something?_

Brooke put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She put her head in the toilet and emptied her stomach.

Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Brooke lifted her head. _That is probably Karen._

Karen: (from outside)..Brooke, it's me! Brooke…

The door is unlocked. Karen opens the door and walks in. She hears Brooke in the bathroom.

Karen: Oh Brooke…

Karen hurries into the bathroom and pats Brooke's back.

Karen: I remember this…I was the same way when I found out I was pregnant. It is just morning sickness. You'll be okay.

Karen kept rubbing Brooke's back until Brooke was done. Karen took out a toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. She handed it to Brooke.

Karen: Let's get you cleaned up…I guess your parents aren't home, huh?

_Karen was never like an adult to me, like she was motherly, but she knew where I was coming from._

Brooke: (while brushing her teeth) No, they are never home. They will probably home this afternoon.

Karen: Okay, well we can go out for a while. Maybe for ice cream?

Brooke: Uggh, please don't say ice cream.

Karen: (laughs) Okay, well maybe we'll just go for a walk. Lucas comes home tomorrow night, so we can tell him then? Okay?

Brooke: Sure…If my parents don't kill me first!

Karen: Hahah, they won't. I won't let them. (smiles)

Brooke: Thank you Karen. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Karen: No problem Sweetie.

Brooke smiles showing her big dimples.

Karen grabs her jacket.

Karen: Okay, let's go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen and Brooke are sitting at the café; Karen closed early so they could just spend the day there.

Vrrrrr. Vrrrr. Vrrrrr.

Brooke: Uggh, that's my phone. It is probably my parents.

Brooke opens up her phone and is shocked to see Peyton's number and picture come up.

Brooke's jaw drops.

Karen: (sets down a plate of fruit) Who is it?

Brooke: It's..It's…Peyton.

Karen: Wow, you guys still aren't talking huh?

Brooke: No, that's why this is freaky.

Karen: Well… are you gonna answer?

Brooke opens up the phone.

Brooke: Uhm, hello?

Peyton: Brooke…why aren't you here today?

Brooke: Why are you calling me and why do you even care?

Peyton: Well because it is game day, and you never miss a game.

Brooke: I have a lot of stuff going on right now…stuff that would not interest you.

Peyton: Like what?

Brooke: Nothing, look I'm busy.

Peyton: Brooke, you'd tell me if something was really wrong right?

Brooke: Peyton…

Peyton: You may not be my friend, but I am still yours.

Brooke: I have to go.

Brooke hangs up. Tears start welling up in her eyes.

Karen sits next to her.

Karen: Brooke, maybe you two should meet and work things out. You are going to need all of the friends you can get.

Brooke: I can't Karen… she betrayed me when she cheated with Lucas. I can't trust either of them anymore.

Karen: I know they made a mistake, but Lucas is a good person, and I believe Peyton is too. Just talk to them.

Brooke: I'll think about it.

Karen: Okay. (Smiles)

Brooke glances up at the clock.

Brooke: Oh it is 4:00. My parents are probably home by now…

Karen: You ready?

Brooke: Ready as I'll ever be.

Karen: Okay then, let's go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke unlocks her front door. Karen can see that Brooke is shaking uncontrollably.

Karen wraps her arm around Brooke's shoulder and squeezes her.

Karen: It's going to be okay. No matter what happens. You'll always have a place to go. Okay?

Brooke nodded. This made her feel a little bit better.

They walked into Brooke's foyer and her parents were sitting on their couch, each holding a drink.

Claudia: Brooke…you didn't go to school today?!? The school called. Who the hell is this?

Karen sticks out her hand.

Karen: I'm Karen Roe, Lucas' mother.

Claudia: (ignores Karen's hand) Oh, so you are Dan's ex.

Karen: (laughs) Guilty as charged. Listen, we have something to tell you. (pulls hand back)

Claudia: So there is a reason you kept my kid out of school today?

Karen: Actually yes…

Brooke steps forward.

Brooke: Mom…Daddy…I'm pregnant. Lucas is the father.

Claudia: (spits out her drink) What?!

Claudia glares at Karen.

Claudia: This is all your fault!

Karen: What?!?!

Claudia: Just because you want to raise your son to be like his father, does not give you the right

to turn my daughter into a hooker.

Karen: Hey, listen I didn't make them have sex. And this really has nothing to do with Dan or me!

Claudia: Just because you had a kid at 18, doesn't mean I want my kid to. Brooke, you are getting an abortion.

Brooke: No I am not. I am going to have this child.

Claudia: Over my dead body.

Karen: That could be arranged.

Brooke's father, Bill, stands up.

Bill: Karen, you may go home. We will take care of our daughter.

Brooke glances at Karen pleadingly.

Karen looks back at her.

Karen: No I am not leaving.

Bill: Then we will call the police.

Karen: Then call the police.

Bill walks towards the phone and picks it up.

Brooke runs over to him and takes the phone from his hand.

Brooke: Daddy…please no! Karen is the only one I have!

Claudia: Brooke, if you want to have this kid, we cannot stop you. But if you do, we will disown

you and you can find somewhere else to live.

Karen glares at Claudia.

Karen: (mumbles under her breath) Just like my mother…

Claudia: What was that?

Karen: I said, just like my mother. She said the same thing as you and you know what? I haven't

spoken to her since the day I told her I was pregnant. Is that what you want your relationship with Brooke to be?

Claudia: Honestly…I couldn't care less. You take her if you love her so much.

Karen: Good, I will. She deserves to be loved. She is not a bad kid. You'd know that if you spent more time with her than just when you gave birth to her!

Claudia: Good kids don't have babies at 17. Your father and I are going out. Be gone by the time we get home.

Claudia exits the room.

Bill walks over to Brooke.

Bill: Are you sure this is what you want?

Brooke: No, but it is what I have to do for my baby.

Bill: Okay then. You can keep your car and that is it. Miss Roe, I will send you checks each month for Brooke's expenses. Just don't tell Claudia. Goodbye Brooke.

Brooke: (tears start falling) Bye Daddy.

Bill exits with wife.

Karen hurries over to Brooke. She wraps her arms around Brooke.

Karen: Shhh, it will be okay. I promise.

Brooke: (gets out between sobs) I'm sorry you had to go through that. They shouldn't have said that stuff about you and Dan.

Karen: I know, I'm used to it. (Gives Brooke a supportive smile)

Karen: Come on; let's go pack up your stuff.

Karen walks Brooke up the stairs.

END OF CHAPTER

I am not affiliated with One Tree Hill or its cast members. I am just a fan.

Please Review! I'll update soon!


	3. Do You Still Give A Rat's Ass About Me?

**Chapter 3**

Brooke and Karen enter the house carrying tons of trash bags.

Brooke was crushed; she could not believe this was happening.

_I expected this would happen, but it still hurts. My own parents, the people who were supposed to love me more than anyone else, disowned me. They don't care where I go or who I live with! _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Karen's soothing voice.

Karen: Brooke, why don't you go get settled. You can stay in Lucas' room for tonight. He'll be back tomorrow night, then we will work something else out.

Brooke smiles at Karen even though she is dying inside. She heads into Lucas' dark room and turns on the light. She sets down her trash bags and lies back on his bed. Memories of Lucas run through her mind.

_Lucas: Hey_

_Brooke: Keith said you were at Peyton's…again._

_Lucas: (sighs) Actually…I was with Peyton's dad, if that makes any difference._

_Brooke: Whatever…Luke can we talk?_

_Luke: Yea._

_  
Brooke: Okay, I'm not sure if we have a problem or if I have a problem…_

_Luke: What's the problem?_

_Brooke: In a nutshell, you are you and I'm me._

_Luke: (sarcastically) Yea but if I was you, well, then you'd be dating yourself._

_Brooke: (rolls eyes) What I mean is…I do what I do and I like what I like, and that's just who I am._

_Luke: I know, that's what I love about you. _

_Brooke: Okay buy, the music that you listen to and the books that you read…I'm not into any of that stuff. _

_Luke: (cuts her off) And I never asked you to be…okay? You know I kind of enjoy the fact that we're different. _

_Brooke: Okay…I'm sorry. It's just that you're the first really great guy that I've ever dated and that really scares me because…I never gave a rat's ass before. Okay…but I do now. _

_Luke: That's good, because I give a rat's ass about you too. _

Brooke looks up at the ceiling remembering how much she loved Lucas at that moment and how she had given him her heart, unconditionally, and how he hadn't bothered to give her his back.

_Lucas: Brooke…I'm sorry._

_Brooke: Yea, sorry ya got caught._

_Lucas: We didn't mean to hurt you._

_Brooke: You did not just say that to me._

_Lucas: Look; we didn't plan any of this, it just happened._

_Brooke: Go to hell!_

Brooke's unhappy memory was interrupted by a door slamming. She sat up in the bed and looked out the door. She was shocked to see Lucas walk in followed by Keith.

_What? I thought they weren't coming home until tomorrow! What am I gonna do?_

Brooke listened at the doorway as Karen greeted her son.

Karen: Lucas! (shocked) What are you doing home early?

Lucas: Ugh, the Bobcats were losing so Keith and I decided to head home. I am so tired, I think I am going to go right to bed.

Karen: (grabs Lucas' arm) Luke, wait. We need to talk about something that I found out while you were away. You might want to sit down.

Brooke stood, shocked at what she was hearing, in the doorway to Luke's room.

_Is she actually going to tell him for me?_

Karen: Lucas, Brooke stopped by last night. She is pregnant, Lucas.

Lucas: (stares in shock at his mother) What?? You're kidding, right? Mom…tell me that you are kidding.

Karen: (tears start to form in her eyes) No Luke, I'm not. She's sleeping in your bed right now. Her parents threw her out after we told them.

Luke: You knew, and you didn't call me?

Karen: Lucas, I wanted you to enjoy your time with Keith and I wanted time alone with Brooke to discuss what we were going to do…

Brooke comes out of the doorway.

Brooke: Actually, Karen, I couldn't sleep. Luke, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just that I was scared and I didn't know what to do.

Keith just stood in the front entrance, shocked at what he was hearing.

Keith: I think I'd better go, I'll call you tomorrow Karen.

Karen gave him a grateful look and turned back to Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas: How could this happen? I thought we were protected…

Brooke: Luke, we were, but birth control isn't 100 effective.

Lucas: So what…you're living here now? I am just supposed to give up my life, basketball, and my friends to take care of you?

Karen glanced at Lucas in shock.

Karen: Lucas, you made the decision to have sex with Brooke. It is not only her mistake. You two have a lot to talk about.

_I can't believe he is saying these things…he doesn't want to be there for the baby and me?_

Lucas: I can't deal with this right now, ma. I am going to bed.

Karen grabbed his arm just in time.

Karen: Lucas, Brooke's first doctor's appointment is tomorrow. I think it would be a good idea for you to go with her. You two are going to need to work through this, even if you don't want to be a couple, you will always be connected through this child.

Lucas nodded and headed towards his room.

Karen: And Lucas…you'll be on the couch until we work out a different arrangement.

Lucas: Fine. (heads into living room)

Karen looks at Brooke supportively. Karen pats her shoulder.

Karen: Get some sleep, hun. Big day tomorrow. And think about what I said about Peyton.

(Smiles and heads to her own room)

Brooke sits alone in the kitchen and takes out her cell phone. She dials Peyton's number that she had memorized since they were 6 years old.

The phone rings.

Peyton: Hello?? (asks in tired voice)

Brooke: (looks at clock and remembers that it is 11:00. Peyton, it's me. Look I need to talk to you. It's important. Since tomorrow is Saturday, can you meet me at the beach for lunch?

Peyton: (happy to hear her long lost friend on the phone) Yea, sure Brooke. See you then. Bye.

Brooke: Bye Peyton. (smiles and heads into Lucas' room)

_As much as I hate to admit it, I miss Peyton. _

Brooke lies back on Lucas' bed and closes her eyes. She felt so tired.

_I guess breathing for two is hard work. I'm so tired._

Her eyes close slowly and she sleeps in the dark room, unaware of what will happen the next day.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll Update Soon!

Also, thanks for the previous reviews I got. Some of them were really helpful!

Disclaimer: Remember…I'm not affiliated with One Tree Hill or its cast members.


	4. A Reunion of Friends and Lovers

**Chapter 4**

**Just a quick correction guys: jeytonbrucasnaley caught me with the Brooke's grade thing and she was right! In season one, Brooke was a junior, not a senior. So now as you keep reading, know that she is a junior, not a senior! Sorry about that guys! Thx for all the nice reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**Here's A Few Things You Need To Know Before You Read This: Dan has already had his heart attack and has been diagnosed with HCM. Haley and Nathan are already married. This fic is pretty much a mix of season 1 and 2! Just thought you should know!**

Brooke was sound asleep in Lucas' bed. Lucas could not sleep. He could not get it out of his mind how mean he had been to Brooke.

_She is probably just as scared as me…well…I have a little more to be scared about. What am I going to do? Will she want to keep the baby?_

Lucas had to find out the answers to these questions. He got off of the couch and walked quietly into what was formerly known as "his" bedroom.

_Will she want to be married? Will she want to live here until she has the baby? Will she want more children in the future?_

Lucas sits on the end of the bed that Brooke was sleeping on. Brooke begins to stir.

She rolls over and looks at him, confused.

Brooke: (whispers) Lucas? Is that you?

Luke: (whispers) Yea…it's me. Listen, Brooke…

Brooke: (cuts him off) Lucas, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I know that you were shocked about the news, and you have every right to be, and yes, I should have told you soon, but I couldn't. I was too afraid and at the time, I didn't know if I wanted to keep the baby or not.

Luke: And you know now?

Brooke: (smiles tiredly) Yea…I do. I want to have this baby Lucas, and whether or not we are together, I know we can make this work.

Luke: Brooke…I have to tell you something…I don't love Peyton. I know that it is hard for you to trust me and we hurt you really bad, but you have to believe that I do not have feelings for her anymore. I love you Brooke, and I'm not just saying that because of the baby. This whole weekend I was with Keith, all I could think about is you and the way that you make me feel.

Brooke: Lucas…

Luke: (keeps talking) And I know you are scared, I'm scared, too. But we can make this work if we really try, and it will be confusing and hard at times, but we'll get through it.

Brooke: Lucas…

Luke: I love you Brooke.

Brooke: Lucas…I love you too.

(they kiss and know that no matter what happens, they will be okay)

Karen turns on the light in the bedroom.

Brooke and Lucas are startled.

Karen: Oh Jeesh, I guess I'm going to have to get used to this now, huh? (smiles)

Brooke: I think so… (looks up from Lucas and smiles)

Karen: I guess you two have worked things out…

Lucas: Not yet, it will take a while to figure out exactly what we want to do. Mom, listen while you are in the room, I want to tell you something…

_Oh yes, he is going to tell her that he doesn't love Peyton and that he is going to be there for me, unlike Dan was for her. _

Lucas: Mom, Brooke…I have HCM. I got tested with Keith in Charlotte. Keith is okay, though. I have to take medication, and I may have to give up basketball, for good.

_Whoa…What?!?!_

Karen: (starts crying) Oh Lucas…why didn't you and Keith tell me that is why you were going?

Lucas: I didn't want to scare you, ma. I'm going to be okay. I have to, for my baby.

Brooke just stares at him.

Lucas: Oh…and my girlfriend. Mom, you've met Cheery right? (smiles)

_Great, things finally seemed like they were going to be okay. Now, the father of my child could die._

Lucas interrupts her thoughts and automatically reads the worry on her face.

Lucas: Brooke, it is not life threatening as long as I stay on my medication. Everything is going to be okay.

Lucas embraces Brooke in a hug and she folds into his arms and lets all of her fear slip away.

Lucas: Well…I think we should all go back to bed. First doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'll go back on the couch. Goodnight Brooke.

Karen grabs his arm.

Karen: Lucas…wait. I cannot believe I am saying this. Since you two are together now, and since Brooke is already pregnant, I guess there is no reason why you two cannot stay in the same room. (Sighs and rolls her eyes sarcastically) I never saw my life turning out like this… (Laughs and leaves room)

Brooke shouts to Karen as she leaves.

Brooke: Yes! Thank you Karen! Okay…now what was that name that I always called you by?? Oh yea…boyfriend…(smiles mischievously) you are in for a busy night. Why don't you shut the door?

_Everything is finally going to be okay. Lucas and I are going to raise this child. Peyton and I will work things out. If I have a daughter, I can totally teach her to shop and make dresses!! Life is finally good._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke sat in the sand on the beach, waiting for her former best friend to arrive. She looked out into the afternoon sun and watched Haley and her husband, Nathan, swimming in the waves.

_They are too cute. I hope Lucas and I will be like that one day. _

Just then Haley spotted Brooke sitting alone on the sand.

Haley runs up through the sand, with Nathan in hand.

Haley: Hey Tigger! All alone today?

Brooke: Actually, Tutor Wife, I'm waiting for Peyton…

Haley: Wow, talk about hell freezing over. Well…good for you Brooke. Hey, listen, don't get mad, but Lucas called me this morning. He told me that you were…you know…with child.

_What? How could he tell her?_

Brooke: Oh, he did, did he? Well, did he tell you about his HCM?

Haley: Actually, yea, he did. That sucks that he won't be able to play basketball anymore. Anyways…congratulations! You know I'm here if you need me.

Nathan: Yea, congratulations Brooke. You and Lucas will be really good parents.

Brooke: Thanks, you guys. That means a lot to me.

Haley: Maybe all of us, including Peyton, could get together tonight? At the café, around 6?

Brooke: Sure, me and Luke will come right after my first doctor's appointment. Wish me luck.

Haley: Okay, see you then. Have fun and good luck!

Brooke: Okay, bye.

Haley and Nathan grab their towels nearby and run up the pier. Nathan lifts up Haley and carries her up to the boardwalk.

_I can't believe there was a time when I wasn't friends with tutor girl…I really appreciate how she has been there for me since this whole things with Lucas. Where the hell is Peyton anyways?_

Right on cue, Peyton walks up behind Brooke and sits down next to her on the towel.

Peyton: Hey…

Brooke: (shyly) Hey.

Peyton: So…you wanted to talk to me? Planning to kill me?

Brooke: (laughs) Yea, I have my trusty shovel right here in my purse. (smiles) Listen, Peyton, Lucas told me how things with you two didn't work out…

Peyton: Wait, you're talking to Lucas?

Brooke: I really don't have a choice, because I'm…I'm pregnant Peyton.

Peyton: What? Oh my god. Are you serious?

Brooke: Yea I am.

Peyton: What'd your parents say?

Brooke: They kicked me out, Karen has been really great though. I'm staying with her and Lucas and Luke and me are finally working things out.

Peyton: Look, Brooke, I know it's too late, but I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I guess it is best that things didn't work with Lucas and me, I like Jake better anyway. Less broody.

(they both share a laugh)

Brooke: I know…that's great though. You are Jake are really cute together.

Peyton: So, are we done hating each other, because I've missed you Brooke.

Brooke: I've missed you too P. Sawyer. I guess I can stop hating you! Just stay on my good side…I can't help it any more if my pregnancy hormones cause me to be a little bitchy. (smiles mischievously)

Peyton: Okay. Deal.

Lucas walks down to the sand and sees the two girls, finally getting along again.

Lucas: Hey Brooke! Ready to go?

Brooke: Oh yea, I almost forgot about my appointment! Peyton, why don't you meet all of us at the café tonight. Haley and Nathan are going to meet us at 6…sound good?

Peyton: Sounds great. I've missed you B. Davis. See you guys later.(looks up at Lucas but then glances away at him) Bye Luke.

Lucas: (awkwardly) Bye Peyton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I hate hospitals. The way they smell, the cold, hard, uncomfortable chairs, the mean old nurses, the sick people coughing in your ear, and of course, those stupid little pamphlets that explain certain diseases and make you depressed. Why can't the put out the latest issue of Teen People…gosh! And seriously, would it kill them to paint these walls every so often, white is so…boring!_

Brooke could feel Lucas squeezing her hand.

_I think he is more afraid than I am. At least he is here though, and we are going to get through this…together._

A nurse in mint green scrubs walks opens the door.

Nurse: Brooke Davis!

_Oh no, that's me. Here come the nerves._

Lucas can tell that Brooke is shaking and wraps his arms around her.

_I have to be strong for her. I have to make her know that I am going to be there for her this time._

They both stand up and start walking towards the nurse. Lucas wraps his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

Lucas: (whispers in her ear) It is going to be okay pretty girl.

Brooke feels a little bit better now.

They walk into this brightly lit room with no art on the walls, except for a picture of a developing baby in a mother's womb.

Nurse: The doctor will be in shortly.

Brooke nods at her as she leaves the room.

Brooke: Luke…tell me everything is going to be okay.

Luke: Everything…will…be…okay. (smiles reassuringly)

A short, blonde, middle-aged, woman in a white jacket enters the room. The name on her badge reads, Dr. Peterson.

Dr. Peterson: Hi Brooke, I'm Dr. Peterson and I'm going to be your obstetrician…and you must be Lucas. Nice to meet you.

Brooke shakes hands with Dr. Peterson and climbs up onto the bed.

Dr. Peterson: Okay we are going to need to run some tests and then I will write down a list of things you will need to remember until our next visit, okay? Would you like Lucas to stay in the room?

Brooke looks over at Lucas.

Brooke: If you don't mind Luke?

Luke: Sure, no problem.

Dr. Peterson checks Brooke blood pressure and weight and a few other tests.

Brooke: I'm the cheer captain at my school; will I still be able to cheer?

Dr. Peterson: As long as you know when you need a break, and you leave the flips and cartwheels to the other cheerleaders, okay?

Brooke: Okay.

Dr. Peterson: I see here where you put down your family medical history, Lucas, you checked heart disease. Which disease are we talking about here?

Luke: My biological father and I have HCM. (Lucas looks away, afraid that he could pass on this gene to his future child)

Dr. Peterson: Wow, okay, when Brooke is further along we will check the baby's health by an amniocentesis. Other than that, we will do a quick ultrasound and take your baby's first picture.

Brooke, lay back for me okay? This won't hurt at all. (Smiles supportively)

Brooke lays back on the cot and reaches for Luke's hand. He puts his hand in hers and squeezes tight. Dr. Peterson applies gel to Brooke's stomach and moves the machine over it and searches for the heartbeat.

Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom.

Dr. Peterson: That is yours Brooke.

Lucas gets nervous that the baby may have a heart problem because of him.

Suddenly the sound gets louder.

Dr. Peterson: There we go, the baby's is hard to hear with yours in the background, but it is there.

Dr. Peterson points out on the screen where the baby is.

Dr. Peterson: You are only about 2 months along, so the baby doesn't look much like a baby just yet. You two enjoy your child while I write out some stuff for Brooke to remember.

Dr. Peterson writes a quick list and includes a prescription and some pamphlets, as well as the first sonogram picture.

Dr. Peterson: Okay Brooke, no drinking, no caffeine, you can exercise, but do not strain yourself. Eating healthy would be a good idea since whatever you eat, the baby eats. I've prescribed some prenatal vitamins and also included my cell and home number, just in case you need me. Okay? I'll see you again in a few weeks. (smiles) You know, you two are really lucky to have each other. A lot of pregnant people your age don't.

Dr. Peterson turns off the ultrasound machine and hands Brooke and Lucas copies of the picture.

Dr. Peterson: The nurse will set up your next appointment.

Brooke and Lucas say goodbye to Dr. Peterson and head to the nurses' station. They take the card with their next appointment date on it.

Brooke: Let's go show our friends at the café our baby.

Brooke, Lucas, and baby head to the car together. Brooke and Lucas hand in hand.

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry it was pretty long you guys! I will update soon!

Next up:

The café (a reunion of friends)

An apartment for Brucas: D

Karen and Keith

I am not affiliate with OTH or it's cast. I am a fan.

Please review! Also, I could use some baby names! I don't know the sex yet either, so just include both.


End file.
